


Lone Ship

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last surprise for Elrond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written a drabble in ages. Hope it isn't too choppy.
> 
> Written for the LotR Community challange for November 2014: Gratitude
> 
>  
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Elrond had lived long enough to be above sentimentality. His life had begun so long ago, that sometimes it felt as if the succession of events was a mere legend told to the children by the fireplace.

Stepping for the first time in Aman, he feared that healing and peace were beyond him, but then he had glimpsed Celebrían waiting, standing by herself, whole, even if her smile had not the brightness of other years.

Now, they both waited in the quay, her hand cold in his. From the vessel two figures came. A single tear ran down Elrond’s cheek.

_Finis  
November 2014_


End file.
